marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Countdown Vol 1 5
(Mind Stone) (Reality Stone) (Space Stone) (Time Stone) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Nick Bradshaw | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Those of you who can hear my call through the stone... I am Doctor Strange. We must have a parley. Imminent danger approaches. I summon a gathering of the Infinity Watch. Earth. Midnight tomorrow in New York's Central Park. I guarantee safe conduct for all. As some of you may know, the Infinity Stones are different than they once were. I don't know why yet -- but we must make sure they're safeguarded. I ask that you come and hear what I have to say. It's critical we six souls safeguard the stones... because we may have only one opportunity to stave off calamity. | Speaker = Doctor Strange | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Penciler1_2 = Mike Hawthorne | Penciler1_3 = Aaron Kuder | Inker1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker1_2 = José Marzan Jr. | Inker1_3 = Aaron Kuder | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Colourist1_2 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * "Old Woman Gamora" * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed Dwarf * * / Hank Pym * * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Groot ** Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** Rocket Raccoon ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) * Champions ** Hulk (Amadeus Cho) ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Thor (Odinson) * Moondragon (Heather Douglas) * Phyla-Vell * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Avengers ** Thor (Jane Foster) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Grandmaster (En Dwi Gast) * Loki * Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) * Ultimates ** Black Panther (T'Challa) ** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Nova (Rich Rider) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Wolverine (Logan) * * * * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Unidentified location ** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ********* ********** *********** ********* Midtown ********** *********** ********** ********* ***** ** ** ** ** * Infinity's End * Items: * * Requiem's armor * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * and * and * * * * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * and * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * | Solicit = THE COUNTDOWN CONCLUDES! The battle for Infinity among the stars comes to its dramatic conclusion, and all the stones are in place to bring the INFINITY WARS to Earth! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included